


Buttercup

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Boyfriend Sungie, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jisung calls Minho Buttercup, M/M, Minho best boy, Minho just wants cuddles, Supportive Boyfriend Jisung, Tired Minho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: Minho is frustrated that he can't perfect his new dance routine and Jisung is there to comfort him with head pats and cuddles.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Minsung nation cry with me

Minho near nearly stumbles through the door to his apartment. He’s spent his entire day at the studio trying to perfect a dance piece for his end of semester project, and he couldn’t work out how to convey his emotions through the dance. The whole thing was so frustrating for Minho, as he has never gotten this stuck on a piece before. He could’ve happily stayed at the studio longer, but it was already 9pm and Hyunjin all but begged Minho to finally go home.

Nine pm wasn’t even considered late for Minho, but his movements were getting sloppy and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. So he agreed that Hyunjin had a point and made his way home. 

It takes more than one attempt for Minho to get his keys in the door, he could barely keep his eyes open, having one hand on the door handle and the other blindly feeling around for the keyhole. Opening the door with more force than necessary, the wood banged against the wall of his apartment.

As soon as the door is closed, Minho drops his bag on the floor and kicks his shoes off, not caring for which direction they ended up in. He automatically makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water from the sink. 

“Hey baby, how was the studio?” Minho hears his boyfriend Jisung call from the living room.

Minho empties the glass in a few gulps before wiping his mouth with his hand and putting the glass in the sink. “Fine,” he calls back, the lack of enthusiasm was clear in his voice.

Making his way into the living room, Minho could see his boyfriend curled up on the corner of the sofa, wearing a pair of grey sweats and an oversized t-shirt that Minho was sure belonged to himself. The tv is playing some movie that Minho doesn’t look at long enough to identify what it is before he flops down on the other side of the sofa, he closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the back of the sofa. 

“Well, I know for a fact that your dance practice was not just fine.” Jisung runs his fingers loosely through Minho’s hair, and Minho almost shivers at the feeling, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Does Minho wanna talk about it? No, not really. So he shakes his head no, verbal communication out the window as he keeps his eyes closed.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it. Do you want a cuddle?”

Minho automatically nods his head, opening his eyes slowly to see his boyfriend sat with his arms wide open in invitation. His boyfriend has a wide grin on his face, one that Minho soon mirrors, especially after his boyfriend starts to make grabby hands at him when he takes too long.

Finding himself sat on his boyfriend's lap, Minho tucks his head into the crook of Jisung’s neck. The position is slightly uncomfortable for Minho as he’s sat on top of his much smaller boyfriend, but Jisung has always told the older that he is just as entitled to get cuddles and be babied as he is. That their relationship is equal, and mainly Jisung just loves to give cuddles.

Jisung continues to stroke Minho’s hair with one hand and his other hand is gently running up and down Minho’s back in a soothing motion; occasionally drawing shapes that cause Minho’s breath to hitch. 

“I know you don’t wanna talk about your day,” Jisung starts, not stopping with the strokes to Minho’s head, “so I’m gonna tell you about my day.”

Minho snorts softly, his eyes closing as he listens to his boyfriend list off the things he’d done that day.

“Well, first of all, I woke up and gave my gorgeous boyfriend his well-needed kisses before I made him breakfast. I also made him lunch for him to eat at the studio cause I know once he starts dancing he’ll forget to go outside to buy himself some lunch. So I made sure to cut some apple slices for him - did you eat those by the way?” Minho nods quickly against Jisung’s neck. The younger places a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, “Good. And then when my beautiful boyfriend left, I met up with Changbin Hyung to discuss the project we have for our music class, but then Hyung said that my lyrics were too lovey-dovey for the topic; so naturally, I have to blame you for that.” Minho frowns and nips his boyfriend on his waist, causing him to cry out. “Ahh, babe I was just kidding. Anywho, I was with Binnie Hyung for a good few hours and then I came back here, finished my assignments that are due next week. Waited for my beautiful boyfriend to come home - my beautiful boyfriend did come home, and is now getting all the cuddles he wants. So overall I think it was a good day.”

“Today sucked,” Minho replies, finally feeling comfortable with telling his boyfriend about his day.

“How so Buttercup?”

Minho takes a deep breath, “Well, you know how I have that dance recital at the end of the semester and I need to choreograph a piece for it?” Jisung gives a soft hum in reply, “I’ve spent the entire day trying to perfect this one part of it and whatever I try it just doesn’t feel right. I just feel so stupid cause this is what I want to do, and I feel like giving up because of one dance that is gonna end up being shitty and making me fail my class.” 

Jisung frowns, he doesn’t like hearing his boyfriend talk about himself like this, “Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend? You must be some kind of imposter because my boyfriend is the best dancer I’ve ever seen, and I know that he has his struggles, especially when it comes to perfecting his dancing cause he’s a bit of a perfectionist. But I know he’ll find a way and I’ll be cheering for him during his recital, right from the front row. So Mister, are you my beautiful boyfriend or are you an imposter who kidnapped my Minho and now you’re here to kidnap me too?”

Jisung’s monologue sent Minho into a fit of giggles, “It’s me Sungie.” he says as he sits up, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Good,” Jisung says as he cups his boyfriend’s cheek, “but you know I’m serious when I say that you’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen, and I’m not just saying that because I’m your boyfriend and I’m biased. How long do you have before your recital?”

“Two weeks.” Minho murmurs.

“Baby, two weeks is plenty of time for you to think of something. We both know I’m far from having any knowledge when it comes to dancing but how about you try to convey the emotions you’re feeling now into the dance?”

Minho goes quiet, considering Jisung’s idea, “I could.” he says with a shrug.

Jisung gently strokes Minho’s cheekbone with his thumb, “You need to stop being so harsh on yourself.” He checks the time on his phone, “It’s getting late, we should head to bed.”

As he says this Minho makes himself comfortable against his boyfriend’s chest, his eyes automatically closing as he hears Jisung’s heartbeat. Jisung looks down fondly, he pats Minho’s head, feeling the damp strands of hair underneath his touch, “Did you shower at the studio?”

Minho nods in response, and Jisung is grateful that he’s carding his hand through hair that is damp from water and not sweat.

Jisung taps Minho on the shoulder, “Buttercup, you need to get up so we can go to bed.”

Minho shakes his head in defiance, “Carry me please?” he mumbles, looking up from where he has his face hidden in Jisung’s neck, he widens his eyes in a way that will make Jisung do anything he says.

Jisung stares forward at nothing while considering Minho’s request, but he doesn’t think for long because he knows he could never say no to his boyfriend, especially when he’s lying on his shoulder half asleep. For God's sake, he’s even pouting in his sleep. 

With a semi amount of effort Jisung grabs his boyfriend by his thighs and lifts the two of them up, “Babe, I hope you appreciate that the only reason why I’ve been going to the gym is so I can carry your ass around.”

“Strong Hannie.” Minho murmurs out, limbs wrapped around his boyfriend's smaller body.

“How’re you so cute?” Jisung asks rhetorically.

“Genetics.”

“Okay smartass,” Jisung replies with a smirk. He kicks open their bedroom door, gently placing Minho sitting upright on the bed. Minho, being so exhausted from his day flops back onto the bed.

Jisung sees his boyfriend lying starfished out on the bed and snorts. Quickly rummaging through his closet for one of his favourite hoodies, knowing Minho can sleep in the clean pair of sweats he put on after his shower. 

Walking back over to the bed, Jisung grabs Minho’s hands in his own, “C’mon baby, sit up.” Luckily, Minho does with no complaint, tiredly rubbing at his eyes and Jisung has to stop himself from cooing at the sight. “Arms up.” Minho does as he's told, while Jisung puts the hoodie on his older boyfriend.

Minho looks up at Jisung from where he’s sat on the bed, “I don’t wanna stand up to brush my teeth,” he complains.

“I know Buttercup, but you need to if you wanna get any kisses off me.”

Minho groans, standing up reluctantly. He grabs Jisung by the hand and pulls the younger into the bathroom, feet stomping on the carpet to show his annoyance. Leaning against the sink while he brushes his teeth, Minho struggles to keep his eyes open. While brushing his teeth, Jisung attempted to make funny faces that would keep the older awake long enough so he doesn’t want to fall asleep in the bathtub again. But that plan backfired when the faces Jisung pulled made Minho laugh to the point where he nearly choked on the toothpaste in his mouth.

Once the two were finally ready for bed, Minho basically runs to their bed, jumping under the covers and rubbing his face into his pillow until he's comfortable. Seeing his boyfriend all curled up in bed makes Jisung’s heart melt. So he doesn’t waste another second before turning the lights off and joining his boyfriend in bed. 

As Jisung also got himself comfortable, he could feel Minho’s arm grab him from around the waist and pull him closer to Minho’s body. The younger settles himself on his back so that Minho could rest his head on his chest. Minho smiles as he closes his eyes to the feeling of Jisung’s heartbeat, “Goodnight Hannie, love you.” he pouts his lips out which Jisung knew was the older’s way of giving kisses.

“Goodnight my Buttercup. I love you.” Jisung replies, pushing his boyfriend’s hair off his forehead before leaving a kiss, and closing his eyes where the only sound in the room are his boyfriend’s soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you're feeling generous and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin) if you wanna cry over minsung together <3


End file.
